D'une simple prière
by barjy02
Summary: Castiel est bloqué au Paradis, traqué par les anges de Naomi...Il supplie Dean de le rappeler à ses côtés mais ce dernier refuse d'écouter sa prière.


D'une simple prière….

Il errait depuis si longtemps déjà…Il ne comptait même plus les jours, ça n'avait pas lieu d'être ici…Des minutes sur terre étaient des mois ou des semaines, des heures ou des années en fonction des antres du Paradis qu'il parcourait…

Il était épuisé et ce malgré sa grâce toujours présente.

Il fuyait ses frères et ses sœurs qui le recherchaient depuis qu'il s'était défait de l'emprise de Naomi…Depuis qu'il avait sciemment laissé la tablette là-bas, aux mains des hommes…

Il fuyait car il ne pouvait plus rejoindre la terre, elle lui était interdite…

Dean….

Assis contre un arbre, dans un Paradis qui ne lui appartenait plus, il attendait…Il espérait, il fixait ce ciel qui n'en était pas un…En vain…

Le seul qui pouvait le sortir de cet enfer, le seul qui pouvait le ramener sur terre, c'était son lien, son protégé, son humain, celui pour qui il avait tout sacrifié…

Celui qu'il avait tenté de tuer…

Dean…

Il murmura son prénom, encore et toujours…La mort lui serait plus douce mais il devait vivre…Il devait attendre qu'un jour, il lui pardonne…

Il devait espérer qu'un jour, l'ange qu'il était, lui manquerait autant que lui, l'humain, lui manquait.

Il fixait ses mains…Ses mains rougies par le sang des siens, le sang de ses hommes qu'il s'était juré de protéger…Il se détestait…Il se maudissait…

Il avait failli et ce,depuis le 1er jour…Ce jour où il sauva Dean des enfers alors qu'il aurait dû l'y laisser, cet humain qui avait brisé le 1er sceau et qui aurait dû brûler dans les flammes pour l'éternité.

Mais il ne le fit pas…

Il le ramena et signa ainsi sa propre perte…

Il n'avait fait qu'un avec sa souffrance…Comment l'abandonner lui qui avait déjà tant perdu, tant sacrifier ?…Comment l'abandonner cet humain qui pourtant venait de le faire chuter ?

Il n'avait aucun regret…Si ce n'était celui de n'avoir jamais réussi à devenir une part entière de leur vie comme eux était devenu l'entièreté de la sienne…..

Viendrait-il à son tour, le sauver, lui l'ange accroché à sa croix, torturé et tortionnaire ?…Désobéirait-il aussi à sa conscience, cet humain ?

Prierait-il de toute son âme pour le ramener à lui ?

Castiel se releva, étendit ses ailes et disparut…Il avait senti la présence des siens…Il ne sentait plus celle de Dean.

En suspension dans les airs, une larme…Celle d'un ange qui n'avait plus d'espoir et ne vivait plus que dans le souvenir.

Dean se réveilla en sursaut…

Castiel…

Il le ressentait en lui….Son bras le brûlait mais la colère et la peine avaient pris plus de place que le lien qui l'unissait à l'ange…

Cet ange qui avait tenté de le tuer….Il l'aurait fait si Sam n'était pas intervenu…Il avait senti la lame commencer à pénétrer sa poitrine…Castiel, le regard vide et soudain un éclat dans celui-ci…

Dean ne sut jamais si ce fut la surprise du coup de feu tiré par son frère ou l'ange qui réalisa soudain la portée de son geste…Les yeux rougis par le sang, il avait disparu.

Il avait récupéré la tablette des anges, étrangement abandonnée par Castiel….

Kevin y avait trouvé inscrite, une incantation qui empêchait tout ange cité de quitter le Paradis…Dean l'avait psalmodié, dans un murmure, en nommant Castiel, les larmes aux yeux…

Il n'avait pas le choix, plus le choix…Il savait que Castiel n'était plus lui-même, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'il revienne…Il ne lui faisait plus confiance…

Il n'avait dès lors trouvé d'autre solution que celle de l'éloigner de lui, cet ange qui n'avait pourtant plus que cet humain à qui se raccrocher et qu'il laissait là-bas où il avait tout perdu, aux mains de ses bourreaux.

Castiel….

Chaque jour qui passait devint un maillon, chaque fois plus lourd, de la chaine que Dean devait porter…Cette chaine faite de tristesse, de doute et de culpabilité parce qu'il entendait Castiel l'appeler, le supplier mais qu'il se refusait à prier pour lui…

Prier la seule façon pour Castiel de pouvoir revenir à ses côtés…De briser l'incantation…

Dean lui demandait pardon à chacun de ses appels, il espérait que Castiel l'entende…

Il finit par espérer qu'il arrête de l'appeler…

Il en vint à souhaiter qu'il meure pour chasser cette voix qui hantait ses nuits.

Il finit par prier pour qu'il meure, tout simplement.

Pardonne-moi….Encore ses mots qui déchiraient sa lumière….Son voyage s'arrêta brusquement quand il entendit Dean prier pour sa mort.

Une douleur violente qui lui fit plus mal encore que le jour où Dean fit appel à Death avec cette même requête.

Ainsi dont il n'y avait plus d'espoir…Dean ne le rappellerait plus jamais à lui…

Castiel fixa l'horizon et regarda le soleil se coucher…Il venait de choisir ce lieu pour en terminer avec ses siècles d'existence…Il ne chercha pas à savoir dans quelle partie du Paradis, il se trouvait…Il n'attendait plus que les siens pour enfin être en paix…Libéré…Libéré de ce lien.

Il ferma les yeux et le visage de son humain apparut…

« Adieu, Dean »

Des bruissements d'aile, ils étaient enfin là…Derrière lui…Il rouvrit ses grands yeux bleus en fixant le sol…Espérant y voir la terre se dévoiler sous ses pieds…Une dernière fois…Mais son adieu resta sans réponse…

Il sortit sa lame et la laissa tomber au sol…

Il se tourna…4 anges face à lui…Une femme et 3 hommes…Il ne connaissait aucun d'eux mais peu lui importait de savoir qui mettrait un terme à son existence…Il voulait juste en finir puisque plus rien ne le retenait à la vie…

La femme s'avança et fixa la lame au sol…

« Tu cherches le suicide, Castiel ? Ils nous seraient pêchés de poser la main sur toi alors »

« Je ne cherche ni l'affrontement, ni le suicide…Je cherche juste cette compagne qui me fuit depuis la nuit des temps…Je cherche la mort…Et si vous ne la posez par sur moi, je trouverais bien un ange qui le fera pour vous…Je ne mérite aucune clémence… »

« Tu ne veux pas mourir pour absoudre tes pêchés, Ange…Tu veux mourir parce que ton lien s'est brisé…Penses-tu que nous porterons la main sur toi à ses conditions ? Tu porteras la lame vers nous et viendras chercher la mort en nous faisant face…Ou tu vivras dans une mort bien pire que celle que nous t'apporterons…La douleur de l'abandon et de la trahison… »

Castiel regarda son poignard divin qui brillait aux fines lueurs de la lune naissante et du soleil presque couché…

La terre, ses lacs et ses rivières…Ses montagnes et ses plaines

La terre et ses humains, cause de la perte des anges…Sa chute…

Dean…Sa gorge se noua…

Il se baissa et la ramassa…Il caressa sa lame du bout des doigts et fit face à ses frères et sa sœur…

« Tuez- moi »

Ils opinèrent et se ruèrent sur lui…Il ne bougea pas…

Libre enfin de choisir son destin…

Dean entendit l'adieu de l'ange et prit peur…

Il sentit sa détresse…Cass…

Il sentit la douleur…CASS…Dans un cri…

Etendu au sol, sa grâce s'échappant dans un mince filet de lumière, il avait attendu en vain, une simple prière…

Il ferma les yeux et puis soudain la voix de Dean…

« Cass…Pardon…Je t'en supplie…Ne me laisse pas…Reviens… »

Castiel sourit…Son regard se figea…Le sang sur son trenchcoat, le sang sur la lame de ses bourreaux…Ses ailes figées à jamais…Une larme sur sa joue…

Dean…

Un bruit étouffé…Il se retourna…Tel un pantin désarticulé, Castiel gisait sur le sol...

« Cass » dans un murmure…

Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla à ses côtés…Il hésita et le retourna…Son regard bleu fixait le vide….Eteint…

« Non, Cass…Pas toi…Pas à cause de moi… »

Il le prit par le col de son trenchcoat et le tira d'un geste dans ses bras…Il sentit sa tête tombée dans le creux de son cou…

Ses bras ballants…Sans vie…

Dean hurla son prénom en le serrant contre lui…

D'une simple prière, le Paradis lui avait rendu son ange….

Un fin sourire marquait ses lèvres…

Les minutes s'écoulèrent égrainées par les larmes de Dean qui ne tarissaient pas…

Dean qui ne cessa de prier…En vain…

Il ne cessa de lui demander pardon…En vain.

Il avait tué Castiel….

Fin…

**Cette histoire est une sorte de métaphore sur ce lien qui parait soudain si fragile entre ses 2 persos…**

**J'espère juste que cette fois-ci, Dean tentera de sauver Castiel et ne se contentera pas de le regarder encore s'enfoncer sans rien faire, en témoin silencieux ou juge condamnant sans procès…**

**Je veux y croire encore et toujours…**

**Je veux croire que l'amitié peut briser tous les murs…**

**Je veux croire en Carver…**


End file.
